Honesty
by Pureevil230
Summary: song fic Relena were married and now they're getting a divorce and have to decide what they want...


Title-Honesty Disclaimer-don't own GW even though I'm obsessed with Heero and Trowa. Don't own the song either.  
  
Author-Pure  
  
Pairing-HYxSN, past HYxRP, and the usual pairings  
  
Type-songfic ...-lyrics  
  
He said," Just think it over, and write me a list"  
  
"So we can figure out what we both deserve"  
  
She hardly could believe it, that their love had come to this  
  
Dividing and deciding his and hers  
  
But she grabbed a paper napkin and asked the waitress for a pen  
  
After the years of a loveless marriage and fights about not enough time for each other or loving only a symbol, the president of the ESUN and her chief of security were finally going to put an end to the shamble. Heero stood up with his lawyer and Relena stood with hers neither looking at each other. Their friends sat in the audience and were sad that the once happy couple was no more, that Heero was so unhappy he had to find love elsewhere. The judge said, "This is a civil case and we have heard both sides now each write what you want from the other person and then give it to my bailiff. You may stay for the reading but if not you may leave."  
  
Honesty, sincerity, tenderness and trust  
  
A little less time for the rest of the world  
  
And more for the two of us  
  
Kisses each morning' I love you's at night  
  
Just like it used to be  
  
The way life was when you were in love with me  
  
Relena and Heero both nodded, "Hai." They were seated and each took the paper that their lawyer handed them along with a pen and scratched down what they wanted most. When they were done Relena just left. Heero sat waiting to know what Relena could possibly want from a poor orphan who didn't have much as his girl was seething at what Relena could possibly want, she must truly be a heartless bitch to take more from him.  
  
She reached across the table an placed it in his hand  
  
And said," You know this ain't easy for me"  
  
As he thought about the new car the house and the land  
  
And wondered what that bottom line would be  
  
And a thousand other things that she'd want him to leave behind  
  
But he never dreamed he'd open up that napkin and find  
  
The judge accepted the two lists and read Heero's first, "Mr. Yuy-Dorlian would like to just keep what meager belongings he had along with the picture of their wedding as a sentimental memory." He opened Relena's and tears came to the judge's eyes which worried Heero's lawyer and confused their friends but then tears came to everyone's eyes as he read, "I never knew it would come down to this dividing his and hers but all I want Heero is honesty, sincerity, tenderness, and trust. A little less time for the rest of the world and more for the two of us, kisses each morning 'I love you's' at night just like it used to be. The way life was when you were in love with me. Heero you can have anything you want the only thing I wanted was your heart and for you to be happy and if she gives you happiness then Heero I give you all my blessing and I'm going away never to interfere again."  
  
Honesty, sincerity, tenderness and trust  
  
A little less time for the rest of the world  
  
And more for the two of us  
  
Kisses each morning' I love you's at night  
  
Just like it used to be  
  
The way life was when you were in love with me  
  
He sat back down and couldn't believe what she wrote. He looked at his girlfriend Silvia Noventa, now ex and said, "Excuse me I've got a wife to find who deserves all of those things and much more." He jumped up and dashed outside and ran as if hell was chasing him and he reached their special spot he saw her and just stopped in awe as she sighed and said the last part of the song, "Honestly, sincerity just like it used to be, the way life was when you were in love with me." He cleared his throat and brought her out of her melancholy thoughts as she spun around to see her ex in all his glory, "Heero I thought you would be enjoying your new life with miss Noventa." He ignored her and said, "I'm not very good at words Relena but... Honesty, sincerity, tenderness and trust a little less time for the rest of the world and more for the two of us kisses each morning' I love you's at night Just like the way your life will be since I'm still in love you."  
  
Relena was shocked, "H-h-Heero no you can't be." Neither noticed the audience of friends as they discussed Heero sighed, "Relena I realize I hurt you and you should be cautious but don't lock your heart away on a shelf. I promised you when we married I would take care of you and at the time I was just talking about your body but along the way I also meant your heart. Can you forgive me?" Relena stood still and then fell to her knees along with him and sobbed into his shoulder, "Yes I still love you Heero. Heero I will always love you."  
  
THE END!  
  
Pure-this is my first songfic so I hope I placed the lyrics between the right parts  
  
Heero-you did fine  
  
Relena-yeah and you kept us together  
  
Pure-of course I couldn't keep my fav couple apart long. I got the idea while sleeping, which is where I get most of my ideas. Send me a line of 'I love your story' or nice critiques but anything totally mean will meet Heero's gun  
  
Heero-omae o korosu!  
  
E-mail me! -   
  
Here's the total lyrics if you like country like me:  
  
Honesty (Just write me a list)  
  
By: Rodney Atkins  
  
He said," Just think it over, and write me a list"  
  
"So we can figure out what we both deserve"  
  
She hardly could believe it, that their love had come to this  
  
Dividing an deciding his and hers  
  
But she grabbed a paper napkin an asked the waitress for a pen  
  
And one by one she wrote down what she wanted most from him  
  
Honesty, sincerity, tenderness and trust  
  
A little less time for the rest of the world  
  
And more for the two of us  
  
Kisses each morning' I love you's at night  
  
Just like it used to be  
  
The way life was when you were in love with me  
  
She reached across the table an placed it in his hand  
  
And said," You know this ain't easy for me"  
  
As he thought about the new car the house and the land  
  
And wondered what that bottom line would be  
  
And a thousand other things that she'd want him to leave behind  
  
But he never dreamed he'd open up that napkin and find  
  
Honesty, sincerity, tenderness and trust  
  
A little less time for the rest of the world  
  
And more for the two of us  
  
Kisses each morning' I love you's at night  
  
Just like it used to be  
  
The way life was when you were in love with me  
  
Well, he fought back the tears as he looked in her eyes  
  
An said, "Everything on that list in your hand"  
  
Is hidden somewhere in your heart  
  
Honestly, sincerity just like it used to be  
  
The way life was when you were in love with me. 


End file.
